


mama's boy

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, haikyuu!! kink meme, mom suga, oblivious kag, super mortified hinata, this is just an excuse to write fluffy volleyball family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the Haikyuu!! Kink Meme for the prompt: "hinata slipping up and accidentally calling suga "mom". suga thinks it's really cute and teases him about it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama's boy

Practice for the day is over, and as Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei retreat to the benches to talk in hushed voices, the boys collapse onto the ground and form a rather shoddy semi-circle. Nishinoya bumps shoulders with Asahi, and he grins, “That was one heck of a practice.” 

Asahi tilts his head back, eyes slipping shut and he exhales deeply. “I can’t really feel my legs... or my arms.” he says. His elastic headband slips back, hair tumbling loose. Nishinoya tries to tug the headband down, fingers jabbing his forehead. Asahi’s too tired to pull the second year off, so he leaves Nishinoya to his fumbling. 

A shadow is cast over the two and Nishinoya freezes. Immediately he perks up, eyes sparkling. “Kiyoko-san!” he sighs happily. She wordlessly drops a towel in the libero’s lap, then hands Asahi one. 

“Please take it easy.” she says, and Asahi offers her a tired smile. 

She moves onto Ennoshita and the other second years, and he looks away only to have Yachi in front of him. She shoves a water bottle at him and says, loudly and nervously, “Stay hydrated, senpai!” She nearly drops one on Nishinoya, and she apologizes before scrambling after Shimizu. 

Shimizu is nearly done passing out towels, as is Yachi with water bottles, and she finally gives the last of the towels to Daichi and Sugawara. “Ah, thank you, Shimizu.” Daichi huffs, gratefully applying the clean towel to his face. Sugawara grins at her. Shimizu nods, a tiny smile on her face as she sits besides the captain. She pats the empty space to her right when Yachi is done, the first year folding her legs underneath herself and beaming at the older team manager. 

Hinata flops backwards, his arms brushing against Sugawara for a moment before his back hits the gym floor. “Ahhh my hand stings!” He holds his hand up, palm facing him, to stare at the beet red colour. He grins widely. “It’s great!” he chirps. 

Kageyama looks like he might agree until Tsukishima pipes up, “You are unnaturally fond of that. Should we be worried about leaving you alone with volleyballs or...?” The blonde raises an eyebrow pointedly and Yamaguchi snickers into his hand. Kageyama promptly looks like he swallowed a lemon. 

Hinata on the other hand lets his arm fall to his side and he ignores Tsukishima. Sugawara smiles encouragingly at Hinata. “You guys worked hard today. We’re definitely making progress.” 

“We’ll be the best team in Japan!!!” Hinata shouts excitedly. Tanaka cheers at that, as does Nishinoya. 

“Not that you’re not right,” Kageyama grumbles from beside Hinata. “But I feel like if you keep saying that you’re going to jinx us, dumbass.” 

Hinata pokes Kageyama in the ribs. He’s most likely aware the young setter is too tired to fight back, otherwise he would never invoke his wrath. “Whatever,” Hinata replies in lieu a proper comeback. 

“Now, now,” Sugawara says gently. “We’re all tired so let’s keep the fighting to a minimum-- you guys did extremely well today! You’re improving a lot Kageyama, Hinata!” 

Kageyama tries to pretend he’s not preening from the attention but absolutely _no one_ is buying that. Just as Tsukishima is about to make a not-so-nice comment, Hinata opens his mouth and -- 

“Really?! Thanks, mom!” 

It’s like a bomb setting off. 

Hinata immediately sits up, ramrod straight, and claps a hand to his mouth. His entire face is beet red, and he isn’t just sweating from practice anymore. He looks helplessly at Sugawara, but only manages to catch Daichi’s expression-- an amused grin. Yachi is smiling, trying to hide it, and Shimizu’s laugh is soft and almost hard to hear. 

Hinata looks around only to see Nishinoya and Tanaka bursting out in a fit of hysterical laughter, the libero leans against Asahi, wheezing, and the third year only offers Hinata a sympathetic shrug and nervous smile. 

Tsukishima chuckles and Hinata resists the urge to crumple into himself. “I didn’t realize Sugawara-senpai was your mother, Hinata. You should’ve told us all.” He grins wickedly. “How cute.” Yamaguchi’s cheeks are puffed out, like some of the other second years, desperately trying not to laugh. 

Kageyama says, completely deadpan, “Does this mean we should call senpai Okaa-san?” 

A handful of people _break down_ and start laughing like hyenas. It appears Nishinoya has given up on breathing, and Asahi starts to fret beside him. 

To make matters _a thousand times more worse_ , Hinata realizes that, yes, Coach and Sensei had stopped talking the exact moment Hinata’s brain to mouth filter utterly failed him. Coach is snickering and Sensei smiling at Hinata knowingly. 

Face hot and palms sweaty, Hinata finally takes a good look at Sugawara, and--

He’s got a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Oh, no. 

“Mom, huh? I really must be motherly if that’s the case then, ne, Daichi?” Sugawara teases. Daichi’s head tilts back and he laughs, and Hinata chooses that moment to bury his face into his hands.

“Gwuuuuuuh,” he shouts into his hands, the sound muffled.

“All you had to do is ask if you wanted bentou everyday, Hinata,” Sugawara continues. “Ah, and I guess I could fold your uniform too--” 

“Plllleaseee stop,” Hinata begs, right hand clawing at Sugawara’s shoulder. “I’m going to die.” he wheezes. 

Sugawara chuckles, and ruffles Hinata’s hair. “If you insist.” he agrees. As the giggles and laughter die down, and just when Hinata thinks he’s reined in his embarrassment, Sugawara adds, “If I’m Okaa-san, does that make Daichi Otou-san? Being captain and all?” 

The team begins to screech with laughter again, with the exception of Nishinoya and Tanaka yelling “Only if Kiyoko-san can be Kiyoko-onee-san!!” 

Hinata gives up. Doesn’t even acknowledge Kageyama mockingly patting his back. 

In the background, Coach Ukai says, “They make one crazy family, if that’s the case,” 

Takeda-sensei shrugs. “I’ve seen crazier.” Then he smiles, knocks shoulders with Coach Ukai. “You’ve got a good group of kids.” 

Coach Ukai looks away, trying to hide a pleased look. It doesn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> we can all thank kaitlyn for giving me back my writing muse. bless her bara soul. and triana for making me feel like a million bucks-- once i posted it on the kink meme she couldn't hold back and she read it and proceeded to shower me in praises i nearly crIEd. i swear you guys. Click [here](http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/622.html?thread=46190#t46190) to be taken to the actual thread on the kink meme! thank you for reading guys <3
> 
> **EDIT 14-07-2014:** [TRIANA](http://triananero.tumblr.com/) TRANSLATED FIC AGAIN *weeps happily in a corner* [Here's the link to the Russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2163917)!!! thanks again triana! ; u ;


End file.
